


campfire thoughts

by qqhimmel



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhimmel/pseuds/qqhimmel
Summary: zero and accord have a chat beside the campfire between battles \\ this fanfic is from 2018 but I felt like reposting it here
Relationships: Accord/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	campfire thoughts

Zero hated Accord.

She hated the way the girl spoke, cheery as could be, as if everything in the world was okay. She hated her bright green eyes and dark hair pulled into two perfect pigtails, and she hated how her face was always framed with a sickening, exuberant smile. She hated how perfect Accord was, as if her personality were a painting made by some talented artist Zero had never heard of. 

But most of all, Zero hated the way she felt about her.

With every smile, every giggle, every wave, every mysteriously spoken "I can't answer that!", Zero began to desire to know more about her. She wanted to know what lurked behind the girl's cheeky grin and shining eyes, and she wanted to know why she seemed so interested in her. She wanted to know why whenever she was alone, she found herself wishing to hear the girl's excited footsteps and singsong voice beside her.

Zero longed for Accord, and she hated herself for it.

The campfire crackled as Zero sat beside it, gazing into the flames with an emotionless expression. The rest of the group was gathered around the fire as well, though most of them had already drifted off to sleep. Glancing over, Zero saw Accord sitting next to Mikhail's still form, leaning up against the dragon's back and writing in her book, which she'd propped up against her knees. The girl's eyes were in deep concentration, and occasionally she's make a humming sound or rest her pen up against her chin as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

Deciding to leave her be, Zero turned away from the girl and back towards the fire, exhaustion tugging at her eyelids. Today had been quite the long day, and Zero was sure that tomorrow would prove to be just as equally strenuous. However, before she could drift off to sleep, Zero was interrupted by the voice of Accord, who had risen to her feet behind her.

"Hey Zero, got a minute?"

"Fuck off," Zero replied in an irritated voice, turning away from the black-haired girl. Accord took this as an invitation to speak with her, sitting down next to Zero and pulling out her notebook.

"I need to record a few observations on your current status and stuff," Accord explained in a cheery whisper, her voice hushed so as to not wake the others. "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Make it quick," Zero responded with a grunt.

"Great!" Accord exclaimed. "First question: how would you describe your relationship with your disciples?" she asked in a eager tone.

"I don't give a rat's ass about them."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully close." Accord scratched a few things down in her book as she spoke.

"We do?" Zero sounded amused.

Accord pressed her lips together, making a "hmm" sound before wiring something else down and turning the page. "Next question!"

"Great, what a waste of time."

"What outcome are you seeking by doing what you've been doing?" Accord asked. "What is it that you want to accomplish?"

"I want to kill my sisters. Wasn't that obvious?" Zero seemed annoyed by the question.

"What will you do once you've killed them?"

"Destroy this stupid-ass flower so that nobody else has to deal with it," Zero's response was blunt, and it surprised Accord slightly.

"Won't that effect your own life as well?"

"You really think I give a shit about myself?" Zero chuckled. " As long as this cursed bloom and all of this creations are off of this goddamned earth, I don't care what happens to me."

"I see," Accord wrote a few more things in her boom before closing it. "Alright, that's all I have for now!"

"Good, now leave me alone."

"Will do!" Accord got to her feet and walked over to where she'd been sitting previously, taking a seat leaned up against Mikhail. The dragon didn't budge as she rested her back up against hers, pulling out her book again to write some more.

Entry: Recorder's observational opinion of the singularity:

Accord stared at the page before a moment before lifting her pen and writing a response in a neat print.

From a personal standpoint, I really don't like her.  
She speaks as if she has no self-worth, willing to throw her life away only in the thought of bringing down the creature that took her over. She has nobody she's fighting for, no dreams, no aspirations, nothing at all. It's like there isn't anything going on in her head at all; just a void of seething revenge and hate.  
Which is precisely why I'm so fascinated by her.  
Why does Zero do what she does? Why is she so reckless? Does she not understand the effect her actions will have?  
It is my duty as a recorder to understand these things, so I will make it my utmost goal to answer these questions as soon as I can. That is, if there is any answers.  
And, one last question,  
Why does the thought of Zero make me feel so strange? It's almost as if I'm perceiving some unknown emotion, something that thus far I have yet to experience. 

Out of all of the questions I have about, this one seems to trouble me the most.

Finished with her writing, Accord closed her book and set it aside, leaning her head up against Mikhail's cold scales and eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
